Man Flu
by PrettyGreen
Summary: Maureen get's a case of serious 'Man Flu'. Stupid summary, random oneshot.


_i own nothing. not a sausage._

**man flu.**

"maureen im home" joanne called out as she came through the apartment door.

her bag flung on her shoulder and her coat cumpled in her arms. she shut the door and turned to face where she thought maureen would be, sat infront of the tv, slouched on the sofa with a beer or some kind of alcohol in her hand. instead, joanne stared at an empty space. no maureen, just a sofa that looked at though it hadn't been touched since she left for work this morning. she looked around the living room, everywhere seemed surprisingly neat and tidy. normally, joanne would return home to find washing covering the floor and dishes waiting to be washed, just sat in the sink. instead, it looked as thought joanne lived alone. joanne put her bag and coat on the sofa, and looked around the room once more.

"maureen, you here?" joanne shouted.

"ughm"

joanne's eyes darted to the bedroom door from where she had heard the strange noise escape from. she made her way over and put her ear against the door.

"maureen, is that you in there?"

"yeahmm" was all that could be heard from the other side of the door.

joanne took hold of the handle and entered the room. upon entering, joanne was stopped by the sight that lay infront of her.

"maureen! are you not out of bed yet? at this time?!" joanne raised her voice.

"don shou" maureen mumbled from under the duvet.

"don't shout? maureen it's 6:30pm! and you're still in bed! you should be ashamed of yourself"

"soooooosh" maureen pulled the duvet up over her head, in an attempt to drown out the sound of joanne's rant.

"no, maureen i will not _soooosh_" joanne copied maureen's voice. "why are you not dressed yet?" joanne made her way over to the bed and sat at the end.

"i ill" maureen said, still tucked under the duvet.

"your ill?"

"umm"

joanne moved up the bed, and sat beside maureen. feeling quiet quilty for raising her voice towards her, she put a hand on maureen's side.

"what's the matter"

maureen turned slowly to face joanne, her face was puffy and her nose was of a colour that could put rudolph out of business.

"im dymin" maureen said, with all seriousness.

joanne smirked and moved closer to maureen, she gently moved some hair out of maureen's face and looked into her puffy eyes.

"your not dying honey bear, you've just got a cold ... a rather bad one by the looks of it"

"moo ike foo" maureen pulled the duvet up to her mouth.

joanne smiled.

"i tink i goh mun fooo"

"man flu?" joanne asked, a smile creeping onto her face.

"hu huh" maureen nuzzled the duvet a little more.

"ok, man flu it is"

joanne sat with maureen for a while, offering any comfort she could. a while later, maureen stirred and shivered.

"i colk"

joanne got up from her spot by maureen and exited the room.

"oanne dunt eave me!" maureen tried her best to shout, but her throat prevented her and instead made her words come out alot different than they should.

"ill be back in a min honey, im getting the spare duvet" joanne shouted from ouside the room. a few seconds later, joanne as back, carrying a huge duvet with she threw over maureen and sort of wrapped her in it, the best she could.

"ookie am tired" maureen said, after she warmed up abit.

"ok honey bear, ill fetch you a drink and you can get some rest"

joanne returned shortly after with a glass of water, she placed it by the side of maureen and wen round to her side of the bed. instead of feeling joanne get into th bed, maureen felt seomthing move from the side of her. once joanne was in view again, maureen saw that joanne had grabbed her pillows.

"an where do oo tink your goin wiv hem?" maureen asked, trying to sit up slightly in some kind of protest.

"im sleeping on the sofa" joanne said without hesitation.

maureen's face said it all.

"maureen im not sleeping in the same bed as you when your knocking at deaths door, ive got to go to work tomorrow and the last thing i want is to be looking like rudolph the red nosed raindeer while im trying to settle a divorce case"

"i ot contaguz" maureen said with a rather loud sneeze following directly after.

joanne smiled at maureen, she sounded so cute.

"let's not take any chances, or it'll be both of us wrapped up in bed, and the who will look after you?"

maureen thought for a minute.

"ok" maureen said with a smile.

"night then" joanne went to leave the room.

"uhhhhh" maureen made a weird noise which stopped joanne in her tracks.

"what's up honey?"

"dunt ah geh a goodni- kiss?" maureen said, puckering her lips slightly while still lying down, face mostly absorbed by her pillow.

"and risk germs being spread?" joanne questioned before turning to leave again.

"oanne i deman a kiss" maureen said, as sternly as she could manage.

joanne laughed slightly, turned back and placed a sweet kiss on maureen's forehead.

"there you go, drama queen" maureen smiled at this.

"good night maureen, love you" joanne said, half way out the door.

"ight ookie, wuv oo" maureen said as she closed her eyes.

joanne had a huge smiled on her gace as she left a half-sleeping maureen in the bedroom, and made some kind of bed on the sofa.

during the night, joanne awoke and decided to brave the germs and climb in bed and snuggle up to maureen. after all, it was only a cold, and joanne would much rather spend the day at home curled up with maureen than listening to a couple decide who got their dog. a few sneezes and coughs later, joanne fell asleep.

fin.

---  
_yeah, really did not know how to end it. i know it's been ages since i last wrote, but ive had alot of work & college on. (:  
maureen's language? yeah, made up (:  
that's how i always talk when ive got a bad cold. i sound like a baby just learning talk. D:  
just a random oneshot. reviews are always loved. (:_  
_the next chapter of how maureen and joanne met will be up soon. (:  
(only just realised that everything is in lower case! i didn't type it like that, i don't know that happened. sorry)_


End file.
